The Seaside Hillsters
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha are all gathered by Arceus to go and protect Seaside Hill from the many crimes that have recently occurred on the formerly peaceful, popular seaside resort. The four characters will have to learn how to work together as they do their best to make Seaside Hill nice and safe for everyone again.


**The Seaside Hillsters**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I didn't get to ten thousand words like I wanted... but, there's always a will, and a way. It may not have the number of words it deserves, but it has what it needs. The main important thing is, enjoy the story as it is, ladies and gentlemen!

* * *

Seaside Hill was a beautiful, tropical paradise. Everything always seem to be so perfect and peaceful, from the southern tips of the beaches nearby the Lost Palace race course to the east, where the Ocean Palace rested. Racing, alpine skiing, and even fencing were pretty popular events here, as well as adventuring, but recently, things didn't seem to be what they were. Recently, Seaside Hill has suffered a severe case of crime, with it spreading all throughout the tropical beach zone. Though most of it was merely petty crimes, very few turned out to be legitimate threats, and it's gotten so bad that Arceus had to summon a team of four completely unrelated characters to help try and resolve matters peacefully…

"All right, give us all your private possessions!" One of the three orange colored Egg Pawns exclaimed, mugging an innocent Flicky couple, both of which were blue.

The male Flicky flew in the Egg Pawn's face, pecking at him. "No way! You can take my balls, but you won't take my dignity!"

"Dude, seriously?" The Egg Pawn to the right muttered, shaking his head in disgust. "Hidden innuendo much?"

The male Flicky sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Oh, so I worded it wrong! The point is, you're not gonna get away with this!"

"But we have, you pathetic little bird!" The Egg Pawn to the left insisted as he grabbed the Flicky and tossed him at the palm tree, laughing and pointing. "Who's going to save you now?"

"We will!" Exclaimed three voices in unison from the western direction, followed by a loud roar.

The three Egg Pawns all turned around, to see four different figures on the orange checkerboard hill. They had to squint to see who they were. The female Flicky, who was comforting her injured boyfriend, was pleased to see who it was at the hilltop.

"No matter the cost, no matter how deadly or petty the crime is," Started Dry Bowser, who cracked his skeletal fists as his eyes were brightly red, "We'll be there to put a stop to it, whether you like it or not!"

Toadette chimed in agreement, pumping up her fists. "Yeah! We'll kick your butts and take your names! We're the mean lean, crime stomping machines!"

"It's no use!" Silver The Hedgehog exclaimed as he began to glow green, getting into a fighting pose, "…When it comes to fighting us! You'll wish that you were never born!"

Petey Piranha bellowed loudly as he patted his stomach several times with both of his large, leafy hands, his grunts sounding threatening.

The three Egg Pawns laughed as they all pointed at the four characters, not taking them seriously.

"Oh look, a totally cliché bunch of heroes trying to stop crime!" One of the Egg Pawns laughed as he shook his head. "You can't stop crime! It'll always be prevailing for now and forever!"

Dry Bowser scoffed as he cracked his fists. "That may be so, but we'll be there to put it down before things get dirty!" He remarked back.

And with that, the four characters all jumped down the hill, attacking the three Egg Pawns head on as the female Flicky carried her injured boyfriend on her back, flying to safety on one of the nearby tropical palm trees. The Egg Pawns attempted to strike, but they were easily bested, as Dry Bowser tossed a tiny bolt of blue electricity at them, causing them to combust. Silver used his green psychic powers to pick them up and toss them high into the sky, with Petey taking to the skies, gobbling up the three egg pawns and then spitting them down towards the ground, with Toadette spinning around like a tornado, ricocheting into the egg pawns, causing them to explode. Toadette and Petey returned to the ground, high fiving each other and Silver as Dry Bowser chuckled, folding his skeletal arms together. The two Flickies watched the brief battle from the top of a tropical palm tree, flying down to thank the odd group of heroes.

"Oh, we are so ever thankful for you fighting off those fiends" The female Flicky exclaimed as she kissed Dry Bowser on the nose.

The male Flicky nodded in agreement, flapping his wings faster in glee. "My girlfriend and I couldn't thank you enough for your kindness and great effort to save us."

Dry Bowser scoffed as he shook his head, opening his eyes. "Don't mention it. Whatever problem it is, whether it's big or small, we'll be there." He turned to the other three, pointing towards the western direction. "Let's go. I can feel another couple of innocent people being threatened."

Toadette, Silver, and Petey all nodded in unison as they ran towards the west, following Dry Bowser as the two Flickies said their goodb yes. The four heroic characters ran all throughout Seaside Hill, going past the Whale Lagoon race course nearby to the south.

Yep, these four odd fellows were the proud defenders of Seaside Hill, making it a much safer place than it currently was, doing their best to make it return back to its safe, popular status. But, it wasn't always this easy, as it only became so over time. Alas, this story begins several months ago, when the group was first formed together…

* * *

Arceus was the watcher of virtually everything. Being a being higher than the universe itself, he had watch of literally anything within the dimension. He then spotted Seaside Hill, which he always kept a good eye on. However, something distressing caught his attention. Seaside Hill's normal peacefulness was replaced with panic and fear as people were running away, being mugged, robbed, or injured, as hordes of Egg Pawns and other dastardly beings began causing havoc and chaos all throughout the tropical beach zone. Arceus sighed as he shook his head in disappointment.

"I could understand some crime occurring," Arceus commented in a deep, soothing male voice, of which boomed all over the bright, fluffy heaven that was his home, "But I would have never expected something like this." He closed his eyes as he shook his head. "Well, I could either gather a group of different folks coming together, or I could make brand new ones right on the spot…" He thought deeply, before he finally opened his eyes, going with the former. "Meh, I always make new beings. I like to see how my old creations will handle." And with that, he began to perform his magic, glowing brightly yellow as he began summoning the four who would bring Seaside Hill back to its former glory.

* * *

Dry Bowser was fighting against the notorious Chief Chilly on the top of a sliding glacier in a heavy blizzard storm, with a frozen city being in the background as the glacier slid down the huge, snowcapped mountain, the hail and snow lighting up the cold, chilly night. Dry Bowser was surrounded by several cooligans, all whom were working for Chief Chilly. Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms as he scoffed.

"You're sending your pathetic penguins to fight me?" Dry Bowser taunted as he shook his head. "I am starting to feel sorry for you."

Chief Chilly stomped his right foot angrily as he bellowed at Dry Bowser. "Silence, you old rag of bones! Do you not understand how hard it is to strategize without having any limbs?"

Dry Bowser nodded his head. "Good point, but I would suspect that you of all people would have better minions than a bunch of ugly penguins with shades." He insisted, smirking deviously.

With that insult, the seven cooligans all sled right into Dry Bowser, reducing him to a pile of bones. However, Dry Bowser reanimated himself, returning to normal as he went inside his spiky dark shell, ricocheting into each and every cooligan, knocking them off the glacier. Dry Bowser emerged out of the shell, shaking his head as he approached Chief Chilly.

"All right, let's finish this so I can head to the next region and eliminate a bigger threat," Dry Bowser stated as he cracked his skeletal fists.

Chief Chilly kicked up the back of his left foot. "Oh, so I'm not that big of a challenge for you, huh?" He bellowed angrily as he charged at Dry Bowser, who was waiting for the frozen king to get close to him. Suddenly, Dry Bowser was engulfed by a powerful light, teleporting him out of the area. Chief Chilly gaffed as he looked around, wondering what happened to Dry Bowser as the glacier continued sliding down the mountain, towards the frozen city, which was threatened by its very presence.

* * *

Toadette was having a practice race in the Mushroom Gorge, racing in her pink colored kart as she bounced on the various red mushrooms inside the huge green mountain. Toadette exited the mountain, turning around the wide bend to the right as she winded back on the main path, crossing past the finish line as she continued driving. She began humming to herself as she was enjoying the beautiful weather.

"Gee, I sure am in love this weather!" Toadette exclaimed as she drove over the wooden bridge, going off the ledge and bouncing off the red mushroom, "Nothing can go wrong for me today!"

As Toadette was about to drive off the edge towards the bouncing mushroom in front of her, she froze in track, a bright powerful light engulfing her and then teleporting her out of the Mushroom Gorge.

* * *

Silver The Hedgehog was delivering pizzas as usual around Station Square, doing as much as he can to gouge the work time, to ensure that he was feeling good and be paid for his work. He whistled merrily as he handed a Moto Bug the last pizza in his possession, taking the rings and heading back to the Pizza Hut, only to be stopped in his tracks y a powerful light.

"What the? What's going on?" Silver gawked as he blinked, looking up at the sky while folding his arms together. "I could have sworn that it was sunny, but not like this!"

Before Silver could question the strange behavior of the light, he was teleported right out of Station Square. The people passing by were quite confused at what just occurred at the intersection, shrugging as they continued their day as if it didn't occur.

* * *

Petey Piranha was flying high in the sky around Isle Delfino, getting a good view of the various locations, from the ever popular Delfino Plaza and the gigantic, volcanic Corona Mountain, to the quaint and quiet village of the Bianco Hills. Petey enjoyed the great breeze that accompanied the warm, sunny weather, but he didn't have any time to question what was about to occur to him as he got zapped by a powerful bright light, being engulfed as he was teleported right out of the area completely.

* * *

Arceus opened his eyes as he awaited his four saviors, with his personal ROB being next to him, having the international grayish colors. After several seconds, a powerful light stream appeared, the rainbow colors giving away to reveal Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha, all who were confused as they glanced at each other, before finally turning their attention to Arceus.

"Ahh, it's so nice for you to finally make it. As you can see, I summoned you all here for a good reason." Arceus boldly proclaimed, his voice being deep pitched. "Seaside Hill, which normally is a fun and peaceful place to come to, has recently succumbed to a large crime wave…"

"How large are we talking about?" Silver asked, waving his hands about.

Arceus turned his focus on Silver. "It's large enough to threaten the entire community." He replied, blinking to reassure Silver.

Dry Bowser placed his skeletal hands on his skeletal hips, asking inventively, "So let me get this straight. You took all four of us from our activities to help out a region that all of a sudden became threatened?"

Arceus chuckled as he nodded his head. "You seem to catch on pretty quick."

Toadette gasped in shock as she placed both of her hands on her face exclaiming in her high pitched cute feminine voice, "Golly gosh, Mr. Arceus, that sounds terrible! I heard that Seaside Hill was a great place to visit!"

Arceus sighed as he lowered his head, narrowing his eyes. "Well, unless someone or something does anything about it, you can say goodbye to the old Seaside Hill."

Silver rubbed the back of his head with his right hand sheepishly. "So why did you summon us, then? Can't you do it yourself? I mean, you are a god…" He pointed out clearly.

Arceus took in a deep breath as he tried to explain his plight without being too annoyed by the various questions he was being asked. "Listen, I have too much stuff to handle as it is. Just because I am a being well beyond this phase of existence doesn't mean I can fix every single problem."

ROB nodded his robotic head, finally speaking in a robotic, monotone voice, "He's right. It's why he has me as a personal assistant."

"Well, couldn't you just have created some new things in our place?" Silver continued to ask as he had his arms wrapped around the back of his head, "It would not have disrupted any of our activities."

Arceus murmured as he stomped his right front foot. "I thought about that, but then I remembered how I helped you out with your troubles." He then glanced over at Toadette, Silver, and Petey. "Besides Dry Bowser, with your great experience, I'm sure these three can learn a lot."

Dry Bowser growled as he folded his skeletal arms, shaking his head in disagreement. "I personally find this to be insulting. And to think, I was ready to give Chief Chilly a nice lava bath."

Arceus sighed as he looked up at the bright blue sky, glancing back down at the four characters. "I will tell you this. I have temporary replacements for you four, so that they will do the things that you were doing. All the experience they will get will automatically be transferred to you once their duty is done, so this way, you won't miss out."

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver, and Petey all looked at each other oddly as they murmured, turning to Arceus.

"Well, I'm glad you four reached an agreement." Arceus stated as he closed his eyes. "Now that we got that settle, go and save Seaside Hill, for the sake of everyone." He opened his eyes, a bright yellow light engulfing Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver, and Petey, all of whom disappeared in an instant.

ROB approached Arceus, still unsure if it was a wise idea. "Do you really think this will go well?" He asked, raising his robotic head.

Arceus turned to ROB, sighing as he shook his head. "They're our only hope. I tried everyone else who was experienced in Seaside Hill, but none of them have the potential of working together like these four." He then returned to his normal position, having a nice view of all of Seaside Hill.

* * *

Dry Bowser, Toadette, Silver The Hedgehog, and Petey Piranha all screamed as they were dropped in Seaside Hill, falling from the bright blue skies as they all landed in the salty seawater below. Dry Bowser was the first to emerge, stomping his way to the shore as Toadette was flailing her arms about, screaming for help. Petey emerged, flapping his gigantic leafy hands as he landed on the shore, with Silver using his green psychic power to hover out of the water, making it to the shore. Silver then extended the power to carry Toadette, placing her down next to Petey.

"Well, we made it." Silver commented as he stretched his arms, looking around the beach. "I don't know what Arceus was muttering about when he said there was a crime wave around here…"

Suddenly, a flock of several sheep ran past the four, being chased by three troublemaking orange Egg Pawns. Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey all stared at Silver, who meekly shrugged.

"Well, that shuts me up," Silver commented as he nervously chuckled.

Dry Bowser pounded his skeletal fists together, growling, "This better be a worthy challenge, or there will be hell to pay." He then headed eastward, running after the Egg Pawns.

Toadette shook her arms as she started bouncing. "Oh! We should follow Dry Bowser! He knows what to do!" She chirped as she skipped after him.

Silver and Petey looked at each other and nodded, as they two ran after Toadette, both being a bit slower than the young, humanoid mushroom girl. Dry Bowser lead the way, using his electrical powers to speed himself up. The gang stopped at a small alcove, noticing the flock of frightened sheep, all seven of them, cornered to the orange checkerboard wall by the three Egg Pawns, who were sticking pitchforks at them.

"Man, I can't wait to have some delicious sheep for dinner!" The Egg Pawn on the left admitted as he raised his pitchfork.

The Egg Pawn on the right placed his pitchfork behind his left shoulder, turning his head to the other two. "Dude, do we even eat?"

The Egg Pawn in the middle shrugged as he shook his head. "Well… we can eat them, but we don't need to. We just use fuel to power ourselves up."

"Yeah, that's a good point." The Egg Pawn on the right admitted as he nodded. "But I wonder if we can use the sheep blood as fuel…"

"Sheep blood would go great with oil, I reckon!" The Egg Pawn on the left confirmed as he got closer to the sheep, who were more frightened than ever.

"Eww, you guys are gross!" Toadette exclaimed in disgust as she placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "You guys deserved to be bonked!"

The three Egg Pawns turned around, to see the four unlikely heroes staring down at them.

"Oh, what do we have here?" The Egg Pawn in the middle spoke as he took a step forward, folding his robotic arms together. "We have a bag of bones, a dumb looking mushroom girl, a silver colored humanoid hedgehog who looks like a pothead, and a freaky mutated plant."

Petey roared in rage as he started pounding his chest with both of his leafy hands.

The Egg Pawn on the right shook his head, commenting, "It looks like this plant guy has problems. Though it should be expected, he seems to be the dumb kind."

Petey growled as he fired off some brown goop at the three egg pawns, causing them to jump back as they were directly in front of the frightened sheep. Petey growled as he flapped his mighty leaf hands, but Toadette pulled him back for the moment.

Silver got into a fighting pose, pointing at the three egg pawns, questioning their motives. "Why are you robots harassing these innocent sheep? Don't you have anything better to do?"

The Egg Pawn on the left scratched the left side of his head. "We're programmed to be embarrassments to nature. We're suppose to be plain jerks!"

Silver gawked as he took a step back. "What? Programmed to act like jerks?" He was absolutely stunned, shaking his head. "You're not pulling our legs? Are you really supposed to be like this?"

"Yeah!" All three Egg Pawns exclaimed in unison as they raised their pitchforks. "And that's the way we like it!"

Dry Bowser sighed as he rolled his eyes, folding his skeletal arms. "Well, it's no surprise. A bunch of low level jokes are designed to be like this."

"Low level… jokes?" The three Egg Pawns angrily finished, shaking with rage as steam began to fume from their egg shaped heads.

"You think we're goofy because of our embarrassing, pathetic motivation for existing, huh?" The Egg Pawn on the right exclaimed.

The Egg Pawn on the left stomped his right foot. "It's not our fault that we were created this way!"

Dry Bowser looked up at the clear blue sky, still not having any empathy for the robots. "You're doing a pretty bad job at trying to convince me otherwise."

The Egg Pawn in the middle was getting sick of the insults. "All right, bone head, you wanna tussle, huh?" He then pulled out a green grenade out of nowhere, tossing it right at Dry Bowser.

Toadette, Silver, and Petey screamed as they all ducked, with Dry Bowser pointing his right index finger at the incoming grenade, zapping it with powerful blue lightning. The other three heroes looked in shock as Dry Bowser shook his head, with the three Egg Pawns and the frightened sheep in disbelief.

"Uh oh…" The Egg Pawn in the middle gulped as he dropped his pitchfork. "This ancient freakazoid isn't fooling around…"

Dry Bowser turned his focus to Toadette, Silver, and Petey. "All right, you three. Watch how it's done." He cracked his skeletal hands together as he jumped onto the three Egg Pawns, smacking them about like flies as he used his powerful blue electricity to zap them. The Egg Pawns screamed in pain as they exploded from too much exposure to the electricity. Dry Bowser dusted his skeletal hands as he approached the sheep, pointing towards the northern direction. "All right. You're free to go. Be free, you pathetic flock."

The sheep all bahed in appreciation as they ran off, free from the robotic menace. Dry Bowser folded his skeletal arms together as Toadette began bouncing up and down with joy, while Silver and Petey approached Dry Bowser, quite amazed.

"Wow… you didn't mess around!" Silver exclaimed as he moved his arms about. "You just drove them off, just like that!"

Dry Bowser wagged his left index finger as he turned to Silver, his eyes closed as he chuckled. "Here's a helpful word of advise. When you get promoted to live for all eternity to hunt down the condemned, you'll be strong enough to take on anything. Stick with me, and I'll teach you all there is to being ridiculously powerful."

Silver nodded as his eyes widened, wrapping his arms around the back of his head. "You certainly convinced me, no lie!" He admitted, still amazed at what happened.

Petey mumbled in agreement, his leafy hands on his hips as he complimented Dry Bowser.

Toadette, however, was the one who was smitten with excitement at Dry Bowser's spectacular performance. "Oh my gosh Dry Bowser you were so totally awesome and unpredictable I totally didn't expect you to get rid of those robots like that so easy I'm so excited I could wet myself in utter joy can you show me how to be so strong like that please please please please I'm so anxious to learn how to be so skilled at getting rid of things like that-" She was literally belting out a long run on sentence, being too excited for her own good as she was unable to think properly of the scene that transpired.

Dry Bowser smirked as he patted Toadette on the head. "All right, kid, that's enough praise for one day." He looked up at the clear blue sky, hearing some cries for help towards the western direction. "Oh good, we have more problems to solve." He headed towards the western direction, glancing briefly behind him. "Come on, don't keep me waiting! Let's go!"

Toadette clapped her hands together as she nodded her head. "Don't worry, we're coming!" She giggled as she turned to Silver and Petey, pumping her arms. "Oh, I didn't know this would be oh so exciting and fun!" She giggled innocently as she began skipping after Dry Bowser.

Silver rubbed the back of his head, turning to Petey as he chuckled. "Well, at least Toadette is looking at this in a pretty positive light, don't you think?"

Petey mumbled in agreement, bopping his gigantic head as he rolled his right leafy hand.

Silver hesitated for a moment, frowning as he tilted his head to the right. "I'm sorry, I didn't understand what you just said. Do you speak English?"

Petey stared blankly at Silver for a few seconds. Petey then slapped Silver across the back of his head, causing the humanoid hedgehog to fall flat on his face. Petey grumbled as he folded his leafy hands together, taking to the skies and flying after Dry Bowser and Toadette. Silver got up, shaking his head as he blinked, quite intrigued at what just happened.

"Was it something I said?" Silver admitted as he got his act together and also flew using his psychic power, not being fast enough on foot to catch up with Dry Bowser and Toadette, who were halfway there already.

"That went pretty good for a first attempt, don't you think?' Arceus commented to his personal ROB, having watched the brief tussle from the many tiny orbs of the universe he had.

ROB sighed as he shook his head. "Well, they are pretty strong willed, but I do have some doubts… what if there's a legitimate bigger threat looming in the horizon…?"

Arceus shook his head as he turned to ROB. "Worry not, my fine personal Robotic Operating Buddy. They'll overcome it." He turned back to view his Seaside Hill orb. "Since Dry Bowser has boldly proclaimed that he loves a challenge, he will get one in due time…"

* * *

Somewhere else, in Seaside Hill...

"Give me all your rings, bunny boy!" Exclaimed a blue colored Buzzbomber, aiming his buzzer at an innocent, gray colored Pocky rabbit.

The Pocky waved his fuzzy little paws as he trembled with fright. "Please… you don't understand! I need these rings to help pay off my mortgage! I have a hard time living here!"

A red colored Buzzer scoffed as it fired a blast at the Pocky. "Like we care about that! Just give us these rings and go rot off somewhere!" She barked in a nasty tone.

Dry Bowser shook his head as he approached the Buzzbomber and the Buzzer, folding his skeletal arms together as he opened his eyes, revealing the bright orange flair of his iris. "You're too lazy to collect all the plentiful rings surrounding this tropical beach zone, so you're resorting to stealing this folk's well collected rings?" He asked the two mechanical bees.

The Buzzbomber and Buzzer gave each other looks, then they turned to Dry Bowser.

"Yes. What are you gonna do about it, you scaly bonehead?" The Buzzbomber taunted as he aimed his zapper at Dry Bowser.

Dry Bowser smirked as he wagged his left index finger, shaking his head. "Good lesson on life for you two: I wouldn't be calling out names to someone who's much more powerful than you…"

The Buzzer scoffed as she rolled her eyes, not believing a word Dry Bowser was saying. "We're not afraid of a bunch of bones! That's like being afraid of the wind?"

Suddenly, before either of them could comprehend, a pink tornado appeared from the eastern direction, spinning around them. The two were confused as they were unable to tell what was causing the tornado, falling to their backs as their legs twitched. The pink tornado subdued, revealing the source to be Toadette, who giggled as she lifted her right foot, holding her hands together.

"How was that, Dry Bowser?" Toadette asked as she innocently blinked several times. "Was that a pretty good first attempt at showing off?"

Dry Bowser bent down a bit, placing his right skeletal hand on Toadette's right shoulder. "It could use some more working, but you're definitely getting there." He looked up, to see that Petey Piranha and Silver The Hedgehog arrived on the scene. "Well, you two sure took your time getting here."

Petey grumbled as he moved his leafy hands about, pointing at Silver as he shook his gigantic head. Dry Bowser nodded, understanding Petey's plight.

"I see. So that explains a few things." Dry Bowser commented as he placed his skeletal hand on his skeletal hips, turning to Silver as he asked, "And why did you make Petey do such a thing to you?"

Silver sheepishly wrapped his arms around the back of his head as he tried to explain his reasoning. "What I don't understand is how you're able to understand what this plant says. All he does its grunt, grumble, and roar!"

Dry Bowser wrapped his left arm around Silver, nodding his head as he told the psychic hedgehog, "Listen, porcupine head. It's pretty easy to understand what Petey's saying. Then again, you haven't really interacted with him on a personal level."

"…I have no idea what that has to do with my little problem," Silver retorted as he coughed, rolling his left hand. "A translator would be kind of good in this situation."

Toadette gasped as she held her hands together, running up to Silver. "A translator, huh? I can translate pretty well!" She started bouncing up and down as she giggled. "I know how to speak Spanish and French!"

Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "I don't think that's what Silver had in mind, Toadette." He then turned to Petey, pointing at Silver. "Hey Petey! Go check inside your stomach to see if you have anything for Silver over here."

Petey nodded as he bellowed in response, placing his right leafy hand into his mouth, reaching deep in his gigantic stomach. Silver's eyes widened as his jaw dropped, not believing what he was witnessing.

"How… how deep is his stomach?" Silver asked, literally ready to fall to his knees.

Before Dry Bowser could comment, Petey finally got a small, bluish metallic translator, tossing it to Dry Bowser, who grabbed it with his right hand. He then handed it to Silver.

"Petey accidentally sucked in a special light orb that allows him to contain just about anything imaginable." Dry Bowser explained as he moved away from Silver, pointing at the translator. "Slip that thing underneath one of your big bracelets.

Silver nodded as he placed the translator underneath his bracelet on the right, readjusting his bracelet as he felt it activate. He blinked as he turned his head, turning to Petey. "So, how do I know if this thing is working or not?"

Petey grunted again as he moved his right hand, his grumbling being translated to Silver as a slightly deep pitched British voice.

"Wow…. Petey, I didn't know you sounded so classy!" Silver exclaimed, laughing as he was finally glad to understand what Petey was muttering for the first time.

Dry Bowser chuckled as he folded his skeletal arms. "I'm glad that you reached a breakthrough with this, Silver." He closed his eyes, sensing trouble yet again. "Hmm, I have that feeling again. Come on, guys, it's not over yet."

Toadette giggled as she clapped her hands together, following Dry Bowser with glee. "Oh golly gee! Am I happy to be here right now!"

Silver turned to Petey, smiling as he nodded his head. Petey nodded in response, the two of them running on the ground this time as opposed to simply flying, the four heroes heading southward. Yes, things were starting to look bright for Seaside Hill, as despite the crimes still being quite rampant, it finally had the heroes it deserves. Although sooner or later, the newly formed heroic group would face off against criminal organizations that went beyond merely petty crimes…

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
